muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Tactical Surface Fighters In Action (TSFIA)
Various short stories depicting various events, battles and operations all over the world and throughout history, going as far as 2004. There are also other entries in the franchise that are related to Total Eclipse, Schwarzesmarken, and The Euro Front. Originally published in Hobby Japan, the stories are compiled in 5 Cross Operation books with additional material. Published Issues '#1: 12/5 Incident' : A retelling of the 12/5 Incident where Tsukuyomi Mana defends Shirogane Takeru from Sagiri Naoya's attack. #2: Dissimilar Air Combat Training : A joint military exercise between two elements of Type-82/F-4J Kai Zuikaku and F-15C Eagles takes place as Japan's decision to continue domestic development hinges on its results. #3: Generation Change : The F-22A Raptor is unveiled at Langley Base, and welcomed by the Americans with joy and confidence. '#4: Ultra Long-Distance Sniping' : Tamase Miki's wonder feat in Unlimited is retold in this issue. #5: Burning Sand Grave : The opening hours to the Defence of the Suez Canal are recounted in gory detail. #6: Sortie At Daybreak : The pride of the US Navy, the F-14D Tomcat, prepares to strike against the BETA in Kyoto. '#7: XM3: A New Hope' : Shirogane Takeru demostrates the power of manual control in this retelling of the XM3 Trials. #8: Question of Honor : The YF-22 and the YF-23's tale of rivalry and elimination is documented in this issue. '#9: Connection of Blood' : The XFJ-01a, a sword newly-forged by the combined efforts of Japan and the United States, is unveiled to the world for the first time. '#10: The Killing Fields' : Argos 2 and Argos 3 test the F-15 ACTV's close-combat abilities the way it's meant to be: with fresh BETA, on the blood-soaked fields of the Kamchatka Peninsula. #11: Crimson Jungle : A routine sensor-laying mission turns out to be the last performance of the Unified Front of China's Feihu ''Squadron. #12: The Tyrant's Ascension to the Throne : Even the Americans have no idea how much potential the Raptor has, and they're going to do everything they can to find out how far can they push their magnum opus. #13: Battle of Rhodes : Greek and Turkish forces, a young Ibrahim Doğulu amongst their ranks, fight side-by-side to defend the Rhodes from BETA attack. '#14: Wintering Places' : Captain Fujiwara Sanae and the First Independent Northen Squadron of the Imperial Royal Guard are proof of the changing political landscape of the world, even as they complete another routine patrol in the freezing wastes of Siberia. #15: Red Star Rising : The [[211 Batalon Zhar|211 Batalon ''Zhar]] defends a forward base, sparing nothing, never giving up. '#16: The Euro Front #1: Zerberusschanze' : The arrival of three recently commisioned officers to the [[JA44 Zerberus Bataillon|JA44 Zerberus Bataillon]] marks the start of a new campaign against the BETA. #17: Colors of Duty : In the ruins of Kyoto, Ikaruga Takatsugu, Tsukuyomi Maya, and the 16th Battalion of the Imperial Royal Guards prepare to spill the blood of the BETA as their last offering to the gods. '#18: The Euro Front #2: Fluoreszenz' : Newly-inducted ''Zerberus'' Bataillon members Ilfriede von Feulner and Lunateresia von Witzleben test their skills in a life-firing exercise to determine their placing in the battalion's various squadrons. '#19: The World Worth Fighting For' : The XFJ-01a and XFJ-01b take on each other in high-speed close-quarters combat as part of a test. '#20: Dive into the Hell' : Anri Gischen and the Aquila Squadron march on in the face of overwhelming odds as the United Nation's 6th Orbital Diver Corps strike at the Sadogashima Hive. '#21: The Euro Front #3: Vorländerwölfe' : Even as the JA44 continue to induct new officers into their roles, their leaders, the Black King Wolf and White Wolf, lay waste to a group of BETA at the former port city of Le Havre, France. #22: Silent Dawn : Azriel Test Flight of the Middle Eastern Coalition is ordered to record a side of the BETA that mankind has seldom seen before. '#23: The Euro Front #4: Fresh Breeze Strikes!' : At the dawn to her first combat operation under the command of the? Deutsch-Franzosische Brigade, Ilfriede von Feulner and Bernadette Le Tigre De La Rivière meet for the first time. #24 Pissing Metals : The A-6Js of the Imperial Navy of Japan's IJN 17th Tactical Armored Unit, Stingrays Squadron take on the highest odds in the opening move to retake the Cheorwon Hive. '#25: The Euro Front #5: Friend or Foe' : 25th May, 2000. The 8 Minutes of Death is every nuggets' greatest fear, and even Ilfriede von Feulner, choosen as part of the vaunted JA44 Zerberus Bataillon, is no exception. #26: Heritage of Valkyries : Suzumiya Akane leads the Fuji Tactical Fighter Training Group's Skuld Squadron in their evaluation of the Test Type-02 Shiranui Second and its new weapon. #27: Valkyries Hereafter : Munakata Misae encounters a memory of her former leader even as she leads the Fuji Tactical Fighter Training Group's Urd Squadron in their test maneuvers of the F-15SEJ Gekkou. '#28: The Euro Front #6: Fire Discipline' : Bernadette Le Tigre De La Rivière displays her skills with the Rafale in this issue. Tigre flies, BETA die! '#29: Proof of Surface Fighter' : The MiG-29 Lastochka showcases its capabilities in urban combat as the Soviets ruthlessly put down an uprising in their corner of western Alaska. #30: The Butteryfly Dream : An incomplete monster of close-combat awakens as the Soviets run war games in Alaska with their recently-delivered Su-47E. '#31: The Euro Front #7: Haves and Havenots' : Ilfriede's memory of a West Germany that she barely remembers burns her heart as the Zerberus make ready to depart their foster home of the United Kingdoms at the Liverpool naval port, a place that has seen bloody battle, and yet, managed to survive the onslaught. '#32: Blood Red Carpet' : Fear comes from all sides as Soviets pilots, armed with the F-14AN3 Mindseeker, lead their espers into the bowels of the Bhophal Hive as part of the latest Alternative Plan. '#33: Morgen und Nebel' : An East German tank crew member admires his nation's pride and industrial prowress in achieving domestic manufacture of the MiG-21 Balalaika. '#34: Carbon-Carbon Friction' : A side-story of the 12/5 Incident, where Captain Isumi Michiru of A-01 takes on an insurgent Imperial Army pilot in close-combat. #35: Incardine : Small does not mean weak, as terroirst mercenary Major "Chistopher" and his men hunt down ''Idar'' Test Flight : using stolen MiG-29OVTs during Yukon Base's day of infamy on the 21th of September, 2001. '#36: The Euro Front #8: Natural-Born Gunslingers' : Ilfriede gets strung along on an exhausting ride of endless showers of 36mm and 120mm during the DANCCT exercises as her partnership with Bernadette in the Franco-German Special Forces Unit Mulhouse ''shows her the standards expected of a front-line ''eishi. #37: First-in, Last-out : A US Marine Corps squadron participates in one of the numerous raiding operations that are carries out on the Euro Front, as the best of the United Kingdom and the US Marine Corps fight side-by-side to delay defeat for another day. #38: Continental Fighters : The strongest of the Fuji Tactical Fighter Training Group return to the battlefield alongside [[211 Batalon Zhar|211 Batalon Zhar]] as they take the first step to assaulting the Blagoveshchensk Hive, another living memory of their former Captain now alongside them. #39: Bake The Enemies : Let it not be said that the US Army has never fought a battle with the odds stacked against it, as the A-10A Thunderbolt IIs of the 54th Tactical Surface Attacker Squadron Pit Masters shows what it truly means to hold the line, and die standing. '#40: Ring of Blizzard Neisse 1983' : The Oder-Neisse Defence Line is battered by yet another BETA assault as the [[666th TSF Squadron |666th TSF Squadron Schwarzesmarken]] take on impossible odds to find and destroy Laser-class BETA. '#41: The Euro Front #9: Soul of the Artilleries' : The Sturmvogel has returned stronger than ever; but in the face of even heavier attrition warfare against the BETA, can it stand up to the task as it did years ago when West Germany fell? '#42: Cage of Stasi' : The German Democratic Republic does not look upon deserters kindly, and the Werewolf Battalion of the'' Ministerium für Staatssicherheit'', led by Major Beatrix Brehmer, are infamous for their ruthless effeciency in dealing with turncoats. '#43: The Noblest Color' : The arrival and unveiling of the Shogun's Type-00R at the United Nation's Yokohama Base strikes a majestic sight. '#44: Red Star and Red Hammer' : A friendly spar between Soviet MiG-27s and German Democratic Republic MiG-23s demostrate just how fast technology is improving in the modern day. '#45: Into the Sky' : The XFJ-01a begins what would be its first test in a gauntlet of objectives in the following months. #46: In the Cage : Takamura Yui demostrates the power of the Takemikazuchi in the fight to defend Yukon Base. '#47: Manipulated Victory' : When the Werewolf Battalion of the Stasi appear on the battlefield, no one knows if they're there to assist friendly forces or hunt down one of their own. '#48: The Euro Front #10: Black Rim, Lasing Forest' : The [[JA44 Zerberus Bataillon |JA44 Bataillon Zerberus sorties]] in a rescue mission against the BETA, braving heavy laser fire to complete their mission. '#49: The Euro Front #11: Red Strike' : A continuation of Issue #48. You better start running 'cause the Ralerstein's a-comin'~ '#50: Salty Fields Never End' : Lilia Kjellberg leads a new Black Knives squadron in combat training, the memories of her comrades burned into her mind for evermore. '#51: As Long As We Remember' : Narumi Takayuki and Taira Shinji give their all in the Yokohama Hive Battle, the first succesful operation to take a BETA Hive. '#52: Red, White, and Blue' : Shirogane Takeru and Tsukuyomi Mana display the peak of their skills back-to-back in the Defence of Yokohama Base as they shower the surface of the base in alien blood. '#53: The Longest Day' : When all hope is lost in the Sadogashima Hive battle, the Imperial Royal Guard's 16th Guard Battalion arrives to turn the tides, with a prominent leader at the front... #54: The Euro Front #12: Adoration : Many years have passed, and the worst of the nightmare is over. Now a leader of men in his own right, Makabe Seijyurou of the Royal Guard prepares to lead the Wolf Battalion into battle. '#55: Allbright Turn' : Two cadets, Miura Sonoko and Fujisawa Tsukiko, outdo themselves trying to beat the demon instructor Jinguuji Marimo. There are certain boundaries that can't be crossed with willpower and guts alone, however... #56: Baltic Strike : The [[666th TSF Squadron|666th TSF Squadron Schwarzesmarken]] take on the task of securing a beachead in the opening minutes of Operation Neptune, and Theodore experiences the pressure of command. '#57: COURAGE UNDER FIRE' : The Valkyries of A-01 and the 19th Independent Guard Flight face off against the horde of BETA attempting to overrun Yokohama Base's interior as the heated Defence of Yokohama Base reaches its zenith. '#58: A Smile of a Carnivore' : The product of two prideful nations cross swords with each other as Yuuya Bridges in the XFJ-01a takes on Major Christopher's MiG-29OVT during the defence of Yukon Base, even as the clandestine evaluation of the autonomous programs installed in the unmanned TSFs continue... '#59: DEEP BLUE' : Taking place in The Day After, this issue details the underwater tussle between Tatsunami Hibiki and an insurgent A-6J... from the insurgent's point of view. '#60: The Euro Front #13: Rotor Kriegshammer' : The ''Zerberus'' Bataillon and the MiG-29OVTs of the Nationale Volksarmee engage in joint combat action, and Lunateresia gets to fulfill one more wish of hers; to see one of the rare, untamed Fulcrums up close and personal... '#61: Summit Level Combat' : Once again taking place in The Day After, this issue chronicles Walken and Sagiri's rematch of rematches in an alternate universe. '#62: Battle of Fantasista' : As the XFJ-01a and Su-37UB stalk each other in the ruins of Yukon Base's testing grounds, a silent hunt explodes into a brutal close-quarters contest in tight urban conditions. '#63: Seed of Nobles' : A young Takamura Yui gets a glimpse of mankind's determination during her retreat through Kyoto as her former instructor Kozou Sanada teaches her the final lesson of war. #64: Blooming of Nobles : A loose continuation of #63. The lessons of Yui's youth are the closest to her heart, and she does not forget them even in the heat of battle. '#65: Grey Skies, Blue Dive' : Based on the events in the Total Eclispe novels and the first few minutes of Episode 8 of the anime, the [[211 Batalon Zhar|211 Batalon Zhar]] rescue beleaguered troops and beat back a BETA incursion on the Kamchatka Peninsula. '#66: Blue Blade Divination' : Based on Episode 2 of the Total Eclipse anime, the Type-00 dances a dance of death throughout the Tank-drenched streets of a besieged Kyoto. '#67: Dead Line' : Based on the events of the Total Eclipse novels and Episode 5 of the anime, Takamura Yui and Yuuya Bridges settle their differences the only way it can be done; Type-00 against Type-94-1C, blade to blade! '#68: CHINA STORM' : Based on the events of the Total Eclipse novels and Episode 16 of the anime, the J-10X and the XFJ-01a cross swords against each other in a display of close-quarter tactics employed by Asia's two strongest frontline nations. '#69: NO GOING BACK' : Based on the events of Episode 24 of the anime, the XFJ-01a and the Su-47 cross blades against each other as Yuuya Bridges struggles to survive under the withering blows of the Scarlet Twins. Category:Unlimited Category:Alternative Category:The Day After Category:Total Eclipse Category:Schwarzesmarken Category:TSFIA Category:Sidestories Category:The Euro Front